nightmarenedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mouth
The Mouth is the main stage of the Medical Nightmare. The goal is to reach the other side to reveal a piece of the Medical Shadow. This inhuman mouth is full of dirty, decaying irregular teeth with pieces of dental braces that Ned can climb or use as trampolines in order to avoid obstacles. The Mouth is lurking with enemies like plaque monsters and cavity bats. It can sometimes get an X-ray scan and open and close. If it closes on Ned, an Evil Dentist will attack him. As Ned starts out on the left side of the mouth, he has to walk right and leap across rotten teeth. He will encounter a Plaque Monster (pictured above) which will have to be KO'd and a badly decayed tooth which must be broken to make an open gap (there will be many more). Below it is a piece of dental brace that he can use as a trampoline to jump up and move over across the braces above. Next, there there are some bloody veins hanging that Ned can stand under and climb when the mouth closes. He will then find the Fairy Godmother Gingivitis and obtain a new power-up: Toxic breath. (Ned can use this by using his yo-yo while Doctor Shot appears.) As he continues, Ned will come across Cavity Bats hidden in teeth that will swoop down and bite him (he can find out where they are hidden when an x-ray is taken) and electrical parts which will send Ned upward. The first exit to be seen is to Alcatraz Elementary under a tooth that Ned can break and next to it are a few harmless, worm-like roots that Ned can use to hide from the Cavity Bat above. A short distance after, there are two decayed teeth on a trampoline Ned can destroy to make a way up to an opening in the mouth, which will take him into a bar with drinking teeth and a jazz singing Uvula who sings the Uvula Song. After that, there is an exit to the Graveyard Nightmare under a tooth Ned can break. Then, there will be an area blocked by giant syringes and needles. Ned will have to use a trampoline to get past. Doctor Shot will try to jump over as well, but will fall on the needles. The final challenge at the end of the mouth is a giant monster made of bubble gum which will viciously chomp at Ned (it will not affect him at all). Ned has to break its teeth with the yo-yo and the monster will then try to eat him. Unable to, it jumps into the mouth. Ned is then taken back to the Waiting Room. Shadow piece locations *Visit Fairy Godmother Gingivitis. *Reach the top of the mouth and hear'' (I Ain't Your Baby) I'm Your Uvula''. *Reach the end of the stage. Trivia *There's a glitch in the game when Ned walks in the mouth, the camera will pan in the direction Ned is walking, passing him. This makes it hard for the player to navigate the area. *There are two tricks to get past this glitch. One way is to use the Control key (Shortcut for long jump) To have the camera follow Ned. If the you need to walk normally and the camera pans away from Ned, tap the opposite key to set the screen back in position. The second method is to take the disk out of the computer and place it pack in, The stage should work normally again. Category:Places